Astrid Lancaster
Astrid Lancaster is a former pirate from the Northern Helm. Though she sailed under the black flag for most of her adulthood, she has given up most of her pirate ways to search for her father. Background Astrid was born in Krossavik, The Northern Helm to Magnus and Ingrid Lancaster. Both her parents were adventurers at heart, but Ingrid was forced to watch Astrid as she grew up, allowing Magnus to travel aboard his ship and explore. He left shortly after the news of Ingrid's pregnancy and has since not returned. Magnus was presumed dead after a few years because of his absence. When Astrid was old enough, she asked about her father. Her mother would comply and tell the child of her father's past exploits and filled her with fantasies of what he was possibly doing. These were not the only stories Astrid was told: she was taught the stories of the Children of a New and was raised to follow them. Astrid's childhood was liberal when compared to most. She was raised outside where she spent time near the waters, learning to sail in the northern lands.She made friends with the local merchants, one in particular, was the local smithy who trained her in exchange for help around in his ship. Eventually, she learned how to sail and showed intent on finding her father. In time, she fell in love with the ocean and the wind. When she turned eighteen, she officially began her search for her father. She had saved enough coin from working with the blacksmith throughout her life to purchase a small ship. She traveled the known world for a year in search for her father. She joined a small band of pirates who attacked other floating vessels and pillaged towns. They were mercenaries, led by a female Captain who took Astrid in as her steward. When the Captain was killed, Astrid took command of the ship. They sailed for five long years under a pseudonym. During that time, she led her crew on many small crusades where they stole treasure and infamy under her fake name. When she was twenty-four, Astrid finally returned home to her mother. Upon arrival, she learned that her mother remarried and had two new children. She didn't bother to visit, learning the news, but left her mother a large sum of money anonymously before purchasing a new boat and sailing off to continue her search, alone. Personality and Traits Astrid is a very adventurous and unladylike woman. Quite barbaric if you had to describe her. If there’s something new she’s more than ecstatic to try it- sometimes she doesn’t show it but more often than not you can find her doing something dangerous or dumb. To strangers at first she seems blunt and ruthless. Though she is those things, Once you get to know her she can be friendly. After spending a long time among pirates she developed a somewhat crude and offbeat sense of humor. Most of the time you can find her making jokes and chuckling at the wrong moments. She is also a very avid follower of the gods.. She worships Silandria, the Goddess of the sea, water and travel, the most.. Physical Description Astrid has long blonde hair and light blue eyes. She wears braids and pulls her hair back in different ways to keep it out of her face. Due to her training she does have a somewhat muscular body- it’s more toned than muscle because she doesn’t lift weights or keep at it. Her voice is smooth and she has a slight northern Nordic accent. Skills and Abilities She is a pretty good leader having had experience being in charge of savage pirates. In battle she is a fierce and brutal fighter. Though she isn’t very strong, her strategy and quickness keep her from getting killed. She has some skill in navigating and sketching maps and also has training in making swords because she worked for a bladesmith. Possessions The clothes on her back, personally handcrafted sword, viking shield, some rations, water & maps. Relaionships N/A Category:Characters Category:Outlaw Category:Pirate Category:Human